


Brolin隨筆

by shirakata



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakata/pseuds/shirakata
Summary: 非寫手。非寫手。非寫手。想到什麼就更新什麼，沒有邏輯。純屬虛構。雖然考古很久但寫不出什麼實際的東西...再次感謝所有寫BC的太太(膜拜)※章節＝更新順序
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Kudos: 6





	1. 一輩子

Colin和Bradley對所有人說這五年的旅途過得很精彩，是時候該離開了。

但他們都知道這只是在說服自己，說服彼此。

Bradley擁有和Colin朝夕相處的五年，但他更想要他未來五年、十年，直到對方不再逃避之後的一輩子。

Bradley James想要Colin Morgan的一輩子。

不是任何出現在合照裡的金髮美女。

-

Colin不使用SNS，所有人都知道。

其實他會用Facebook偶爾玩遊戲，偶爾看看朋友近況，偶爾滑過某人頻繁出現的緋聞。

那五年的相處對他來說影響至深，不是演技或個人形象，而是情感。

Colin想要再一個五年，甚至更多。

他不想讓任何人知道，也不敢。

他知道那之後Bradley是多認真在各種地方暗示。

但他從不給任何回應。與他無關。

即使從舞台上看見那熟悉的金髮和依舊閃耀的碧藍眼睛令他多麼驚喜；即使當收到充滿自己姓名的訊息時他顫抖著久久才能回覆。

即使看到Bradley有新女友或是他又發了令粉絲瘋狂的聯想，都 **假裝** 與他無關。

等他終於有勇氣去釐清那所謂的情感並不是入戲太深，他願意給Bradley下一個五年、十年，不論對方接不接受。

Colin Morgan願意給Bradley James一輩子。


	2. 名字

Colin不會知道Bradley多麼想在每封訊息裡只充滿他的名字。

**Colin**

**Colin**

**Colin**

彷彿Colin就在他眼前而他呼喚著對方。

-

Bradley不會知道Colin有一個不為人知的習慣。

**Bradley**

**Bradley**

**Bradley**

他悄聲地默念，這就是他的魔法護身符。


	3. Desecration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要告我(幹

* * *

Bradley不顧對方反對將國旗毛毯墊在地上就壓了上去，細長的手指緊緊抓著他的肩胛骨試圖挺身遠離，卻一秒被溫熱的掌從前頸撫摸到背脊的骨節，換個方式慢慢放倒。

背德感使Colin比平時更加壓抑，破碎顫抖的呻吟化作密密麻麻的癢，爬滿Bradley全身。他啃咬他的乳尖，舔吮他的喉結，將吻纏綿到窒息。

Colin一手抵著Bradley胸膛，一手緊抓著毛毯。微不足道的提醒自己。

背後的國旗因情動揉出美妙的皺褶，襯著他泛著高潮後的粉色肌膚，像極了一幅藝術品。

**太過好看，太過適合** 。

他的Colin Morgan。

他的阿爾比恩。

他的家。

  
  


「好像在當著國家的面上你。」溺死人的微笑。

「Fuck you，我才不要陪你坐牢。」Colin環住對方再次投入大不列顛的懷抱。


	4. 癮

Colin Morgan是一種癮。

看他的戲劇是癮，喜歡隨著他進入各種世界體會他的喜怒哀樂。

聽他的口音是癮，當那低沉又黏膩的聲音呼喊他的名字，當場繳械投降。

他笑起來的樣子是癮，眼角的皺褶可愛得想讓他一一吻掉。

Colin是裹著糖衣的毒。

所有人都會被糖衣吸引，但沒人知道裡面奶油般的肌膚染上潮紅的瞬間；沒人知道細長手指緊抓著他的微痛；沒人知道那灰藍的瞳孔充滿情慾的顏色。簡直可口到了極致。

只有他能拆開品嚐。

  
染上了便戒不掉，也不想戒。願意一輩子沈溺於他， **無藥可救** 。


	5. Distance

BGM：Death Cab for Cutie - [Transatlanticism](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O07WK7-ZkHs)

* * *

_I need you so much closer._

第一次親吻發生得既漫長又苦澀。

殺青派對上，Bradley和Colin除了被拉去拍狂歡的合照以外意外的沒什麼交流，或許是各自都被拉去灌酒，聊寂寞聊未來。

最後大家散的散，續攤的續攤。沒人注意到主角兩人都不在中心。

Bradley在廁所外等到Colin，毫無預警地將他壓在牆上，堵住他的唇，沒有任何技巧的吻著，一昧地讓彼此殘留的酒精混合再混合，直到Colin支撐不住地顫抖才放過他。

然後他看見那微微泛紅的灰藍只是盯著地板，紅腫的下唇被倔將地咬著。

_看，他們在幽默以外竟也如此默契。_

他卻第一次不想懂。

「 **我等你。** 」Bradley低聲堅定地說。頭也不回的離開。

留Colin一人，彷彿一場短暫的夢。

  
  
  


後來他們一個在英國，一個在美國；一個為戲劇燃燒生命，一個為當下燃燒人生。

再後來，他從舞台上看見了Bradley。

Colin不知道自己是如何謝幕、和同伴們道別的，在後門看到倚著牆的Bradley時，才發現原來不是幻覺。他真的回來了。

他們去以前常去的酒吧，聊戲劇感想，聊拍戲近況，聊大西洋彼岸的生活，像那五年一樣無話不談。

  
  


Colin很喜歡Bradley喝酒時的樣子，這是他的其中一個小秘密。

昏暗的燈光灑落在Bradley髮上，太陽般的金色在此刻是朦朧的月光；微醺的睫毛輕沾著湛藍的眼，像極了波光粼粼的大海。

他悄悄地將這幅畫描繪在心中，永久收藏。

  
  


「我們的王子果然到哪裡都很受人喜歡呢。」即使只是外表也真的很好看。

Colin藉著酒精笑著調侃近年朋友圈熱烈討論的話題：Bradley的女人緣。

「那你喜歡嗎？」Bradley看向他。

_「你喜歡嗎？」_

_那年他開玩笑地問，而他避而不答。_

突如其來的問句替代本該是驕傲自信的回答，Colin愣了半晌，轉頭卻撞進一片小心翼翼的渴望和依舊不變的深情。

然後他湊上去親吻，唇瓣相貼，輕得怕彷彿會碰碎什麼。

是的。其實他一直都知道答案。

Bradley僵硬了一秒才伸手將那顆欲離開的腦袋拉回，加深了這個吻。他輕咬著那被酒沾的濕潤的雙唇，舌尖撬開他的牙關，掠奪他口腔裡所有空氣，變換角度與他追逐、吸吮、唇舌糾纏，直到氧氣幾乎殆盡才依依不捨地放開。

他們額頭相抵，炙熱吐息在彼此微張的唇上，酒精蒸發得僅剩甜膩香氣。

Bradley手指纏繞著那令他眷戀不已的柔軟黑髮，摩挲著他的後頸，久久不願離開。

Colin細長的睫毛近得輕拂過他眼瞼，癢得他們相視而笑，然後再交換一次親吻。

還有未來的許多次。

_I need you so much closer._

_So come on, come on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這篇的時候剛好知道這首歌，完全就是B→C啊...!  
> 但其實是雙向暗戀  
> B在等C跨出那一步，而C在中間這些年看到各種緋聞之後更不確定，直到後來他發現B一直沒變他才鼓起勇氣跨出第一步。  
> 文筆太爛表達不出來抱歉ry


	6. Happy Belated Birthday

* * *

Colin打開門只看見一片狂歡後的狼藉和繽紛的氣球海，卻絲毫不見壽星人影。

「Bradley……？」

他走在肉眼可見的地板一邊收拾散落的酒瓶，霎時天旋地轉，再睜開眼時尋找已久的某人帶著狡猾和些許挑釁的笑容，單方面宣告勝利地壓制他。

「禮物怎麼能讓壽星等這麼久？」

Bradley俯下身，沾著酒氣的唇蹭著Colin頸窩，溫熱的舌尖將附在對方身上微冷的寒氣驅走，呼吸搔癢在他耳後，舔吻向下，十指交握。

  
  


惹得他被慾望爬滿全身，很癢很熱。

  
  


Colin伸出手臂環住他後頸，倏地使力反壓住Bradley，抓過旁邊的氣球報復似地壓向好看得令人難以生氣的俊俏臉龐，再隔著那和他眼睛一樣清澈的水色薄膜吻了上去。故意得很幼稚。

此刻的世界時光倒流，他們在只有兩個人的遊樂場裡翻滾、追逐。

嬉鬧融化在彼此的吻，手指揉進對方髮間，拉近再拉近，像溺水的魚渴望唯一的氧氣。

他們跌跌撞撞地親吻，在不小心踩破氣球時同時大笑出聲，然後狠狠做了一場愛。

幼稚得很浪漫。

-

Colin回到家只來得及點開Bradley的直播，看他被朋友逗得開懷大笑，看他微笑時手指摩娑飽滿的下唇，看他側過頭時因興奮而微微泛紅的耳廓、隨著低沉嗓音滾動的喉結。歲月只為他增添了成熟的性感，依舊如琉璃般的明亮眼眸注視著他和他說話，卻也不是。

整個畫面都是Bradley James。

他想起那時周圍載浮載沉的色彩點綴著眼前充滿情慾的湛藍星辰，真實卻夢幻的畫面。

突然很想很想吻他。

**明天要記得買一大把氣球。** Colin在行事曆上添了一筆。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017→2020  
> 喜歡他笑起來年輕十歲。


	7. new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來不及寫完所以先卡位QQ  
>  Happy Birthday to Colin Morgan!

Bradley知道Colin除了戲劇相關的事以外都不曾主動（甚至有些舞台劇還是他旁敲側擊地先問好時間），所以當他看到手機裡躺著的那條邀請時他從沙發彈跳起來還打翻了咖啡。


End file.
